Zombie Paranoia
by urosuki
Summary: The twitchy boy Tweek ends up in an unfortunate incident, all thanks to a misplaced cellphone. However, he's not kicking the bucket JUST yet...


**HELLO EVERYONE im sorry for my disappearance i was having troubles with my current life situations... its a work in progress... i am currently working on the next chapter of ghoulfriend but i came up with this the other day and went why not THERES TONS of zombie fics though so this shouldnt be anything special... i hope you enjoy?*****

The scent of evergreen trees and crisp air fill my nostrils, the steam from my cup of coffee begins to dampen the skin on my face. I jitter frantically as I prepare to step out of my household. The slickened ground greets my cautious feet as I strategically maneuver throughout the icy obstacle course. The grip on my cup of Joe grows stronger as I begin to lose my balance on my driveway. I let out a few absurd noises in hopes that they will help keep me upright. I finally stumble onto the fluffy white snow. I disrupt the pristine blanket that was once there before and create large sinkholes with my large feet. My nappy blonde hair obstructs my vision thanks to the winter breeze that sweeps snow dunes throughout the neighborhood. I squint my eyes and swipe away some strands and nervously look for my bus stop. It seems I will be the first one to arrive today; the snow begins to seep through my denim pants and freeze my skinny legs. I shiver and sip my caffeinated beverage, I can feel the warm liquid seep down my insides, coffee is indeed a life saver.

Time passes too slowly and I grow impatient, just where are my friends? I go and reach for my cellphone to check the time; I slowly reach into my back pocket in which my phone usually is… it's not there!

"Oh J-Jesus!" I frantically grumble to myself in disbelief.

I double check just in case, but it still isn't there. Maybe I had put it in my other bottom pocket; I must be having an off day…

I jab my hand inside my other pocket only to find a hardened ball of paper that accidently ran through the dryer. My eyes widen in fear, where could it be?! Did I leave it inside? Did I drop it? OH NO, I dropped it!

I circle around myself analyzing the ground for rectangular craters in the snow…

No luck.

I set down my coffee and grasp my knotty blonde hair and squeal in distress. "Agh! My p-parents are gonna kill me!" I begin to back track the path I had taken today.

What started out as a fresh sparkling landscape of snow now looks as if a stampede of humans had been let loose. I must have checked the whole outside perimeter of my house! The sky had gotten cloudier with heavy grey clouds that look as if they will burst. My dry hands have grown numb and cracked. My teeth are chattering and my pants are soaked. I have lost track of time, speaking of time, shouldn't the bus have come?

I swivel my head over in the direction of my bus stop, my abandoned cup of coffee stands alone along with my icy footprints. Where are my friends?! Did the bus forget about me?! AM I DEAD?!

I worriedly pat myself down, I inhale deeply in relief. I'm not dead. Unfortunately, that doesn't answer where my friends are, today is Monday right?

I decide the best thing to do is to head back inside; my mother stays home on Mondays to pamper the house and run errands. I frigidly make my way up to my home's doorway trying to be extra careful of avoiding the icy sleet that lays hidden beneath my feet. My nose and ears burn and my toes are beginning to lose feeling. I move them up and down in attempt to get blood flowing again. I hobble up to my doorstep and grasp the cold metal doorknob. I use all the strength my frostbitten fingers can muster to turn the door that will lead me to warmth. I give a little force so the hinges will allow unlock my safe haven… but the door won't budge.

"Gah!" The door must be stuck! I push on it with all my might.

It won't budge.

I begin to panic; I push in the doorbell and listen to its chime. Not even a footstep can be heard from the inside. I press the bell multiple times in hopes it will reach someone.

No answer.

"MOM! MOM! MOOOOOMMM!" I screech so loud my voice cracks.

Nothing.

Tears swelter my cold eyes and run down my frozen cheeks. I shake my head and shiver violently. Where is everyone?

I run to the back of my house , puffs of steam from my mouth haze my vision. I reach the back door and quickly grasp my hands onto the handle and pull with all my might.

Locked.

I'm trapped outside.

I solemnly walk back to my front porch and sit on the welcome mat. This is TOO much pressure! What am I gonna do?

I could walk to Craig's but don't both of his parents work? How about Clyde? No, his dad works too…. Ah! I can go to Token's! I get up excitedly only to sit back down in disappointment. That security guard would think I'm poor like Kenny and arrest me! I'm too young to go to jail! I use my hands to prop up my head. I've lost all feeling in my feet, I just wanna get warm…

Centuries seem to go by as the day moves along. For some odd reason, I feel really warm, I could probably hike the whole town and still feel warm and fuzzy! I could even get to our coffee shop I bet! I shakily stand up realizing how drowsy I feel, the tips of my fingers have gone white and my legs are barely functioning, but it feels like it's a thousand degrees! I rip off my olive green jacket in hopes I will cool off, but it only seems to get warmer!

"Itz s' hot outslide!" I scream in irritation.

I sloppily scramble down the sidewalk, slipping and sliding on every ice patch in South Park. I get up to a pedestrian sign and wipe out on my bottom, my body collapses and it seems that I can't even find the strength to get up. I'm so sleepy my eyes can barely stay open, and is it me or is it really hard to breathe? My eyes begin to flutter shut and I begin to giggle softly, suddenly I can hear someone but their voice is so disfigured I can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl.

Suddenly, everything begins to fade to black, my mind goes blank for all but one thought….

Today was Saturday.

**i hope it wasnt too bad! ghoulfriend will be updated soon! bye bye *****


End file.
